Don RS
Donburi Research Society (丼物研究会 Donburi kenkyū kai ) or Don RS in short, is one of the school clubs within the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy which specializes on researching Donburi dishes. Originally planned for demolition, this club has preserved its grounds thanks to Sōma Yukihira's Shokugeki victory over Ikumi Mito. Description & Roles A club rich with Donburi recipes, Don RS provides anyone who has an interest in Donburi dishes and specializes on researching Donburi. Club Dishes *Seafood Donburi *Chaliapin Steak Don *Petit Size Loco Moco Don *Dongpo Pork Curry Don Plot It is once said that Erina Nakiri's project to extend her cooking lab, which is considered "too small", has shaken the club communities due to Erina's iron regime as one of the members of the Elite Ten Council, regardless of the past glory of the clubs in the academy. Her victory in Shokugeki over the Chankonabe Club was the living proof of her regime and most club members were afraid of their club fate might going similar to the former Chankonabe Club. To protect Don RS from demolition, Kanichi began his uprising by issued a Shokugeki challenge to Erina over the dispute of the Don RS club existence in the school which he was inevitably defeated by one of Erina's enforcer and Shokugeki champions, Ikumi. With his lost in the Shokugeki, the club met's it's decline and Kanachi was the sole member of the would-be abolished Don RS. Then things has change in unexpected ways. As Soma and Megumi entered the club, the sadden Kanichi sensed some hope of his club when Soma impressed over abundance of the resources about donburi dishes and requests Soma's assistance to resuce the club from it's demise. When Soma agreed to listen over the problem of the club, Kanachi claimed that Erina's use the Shokugeki for the Nakiri Building just to show off her another hegemonic regime of the Elite Ten Council. Before Kanachi would further answer Soma's question of who had defeated this once proud president of Don RS however, their conversation is cut short by Ikumi along with the the demolition crew , who is going demolish the club after Kanichi's severe defeat. Kanichi tried his vain effort to protect the club for having a rematch against Ikumi, only to be rejected by Ikumi whom claimed that perks like Kanichi is no match for her no matter the effort. As Ikumi keep on pressing on Kanachi after she is angered over Kanichi called her nickname, Soma began to intervenes by remarking that it was shameful for a chef to rejoice over an ingredient's cost and quality and going to tell Ikumi that he will challenge Ikumi into a Shokugeki on the behalf of the Don and the club. As Ikumi finally recognized Soma, she accepted Soma's high stake Shokugeki challenge by adding her stipulation; should Soma lose to her not only the club will be demolished as scheduled , Soma must quit schooling in the academy for good; which Soma's silence prompt Ikumi to assumed that the stipulation has just intimidation. Much to her shock that Soma fearlessly accepts the challenge, with his own stipulation on his term; should he win, Ikumi would join the club and use her talents to help the other students in the academy. Confused yet excited, Ikumi agreed and accepted the challenge with donburi dish and beef as the main theme for his very first Shokugeki before told the demolition crew to put halt on Don RS demolition and Soma by the Shokugeki will be held in 3 days forwards. Soma's First Shokugeki Main Article: First Shokugeki Arc Although the decision has been made, Kanachi advised Soma to pull off the challenge while there is still have a chance. However, Soma angrily replied that he can't let Ikumi's insult over her classy background get the better to the club abundance resources of Donburi and the only way to keep the club is to fight through it. With the time is ticking, the Don RS began their research to make the special donburi and recipes for 3 days. With the information and the principle of the food from Kanachi, Soma tried to create the donburi which made from just simple ingredients yet unique in flavor. However, none of them found any clue to create a unique type of the donburi despite they try many ingredients according various donburi recipe from the food magazine. In that time, Soma finally had eureka in his mind as he finally thought of some ingredient, and he pointed that recipe will be the key for his donburi only to be a secret until the Shokugeki. With the club reputation and Soma's academy attendance on the line, all of the member of the Don RS cannot afford to lose. They are all attended to his first Shokugeki in the Shokugeki Arena, only found the crowd favored Ikumi instead of Soma, who were looking down upon him after his previous infamous ambitious speech. The competition has began as Ikumi used the high quality beef while Soma used supermarket purchased beef to make their own donburi. The club members faced humiliation from both crowd and Ikumi over the "low class" beef to make the perfect donburi dish, worried that this would dropped Soma's morale. Yet, it doesn't effect on the unshaken confidence, pure focus and calculating mind of Soma has made the members put their faith on him. With both donburi dishes were done, the guest judges would taste both donburi, only to be found that Soma's donburi is more irresistible not just the looks, but also the unique taste than Ikumi's own. Dissatisfied over the results, Ikumi denied over Soma's donburi bested her's which led Soma convinced to give her a taste before she could continued complaining. Shortly after tasting his donburi, Ikumi rethink about her traumatic childhood yet reluctantly convinced that Soma's donburi is much delicious than hers; thus Soma emerged victorious in his first Shokugeki. Soma's victory would bring relief to the Don RS the club members and as the celebration over the victory, Kanachi decided to pass his torch to the champion which Soma refuse the title and quit the club, revealed that the days he in the club would actually made him to , without Ikumi's knowledge. Soma's first Shokugeki victory over Ikumi has preserved the club from the demolition for Nakiri's building project, and also thwarted Erina's chance to drop Soma out from the academy. In the same time, the stipulation has also made Ikumi to joined the club as the agreed stipulation for her defeat and this made her the second new member after the former left the club, which also almost became the next president by Kanachi. Notable members Current Members Temporary Members References Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Category:Club Category:Don RS